happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Ants and the Roaches
The Ants and the Roaches is the fifteenth episode of Heads and Fairytales. In this episode, while the Ant Family collect food, Creepy and Crawly loaf around. Starring *Ant Family *Creepy and Crawly Appearances *Loony Plot It's a hot summer day in the forest, and Creepy is seen chasing after Crawly. Creepy tags Crawly, and Crawly laughs and chases after Creepy. Meanwhile, with the Ant Family, the Ants are seen collecting specks of cheese from a nearby house. The mother ant walks past Creepy and warns him that winter will be nearing. Creepy laughs at this and continues chasing Crawly. The mother ant sighs and walks into their anthill with the speck of cheese, along with her family. Crawly laughs and falls asleep on a log, along with Creepy. About, let's say three weeks later, the Ants are seen collecting chips from the same house from last time. Creepy is throwing an acorn to Crawly, and the mother ant sighs again. She warns them, yet again, to start collecting food. They tell her that winter is a long time ahead and tell her and her family to join them in a game of catch. The mother ant declines this and walks back to her anthill. Creepy takes a piece of chip from the ground next to the house and eats it, then continues playing catch with the same acorn. About three more weeks later, Creepy and Crawly are seen climbing up a tree. The mother ant and her family climb down the tree and pick an apple from the tree. The youngest ant pleads the cockroach duo to collect some food to be prepared, as winter is nearing. The cockroaches tell them that they're prepared enough and continue climbing up the tree. The screen shifts to snow falling from the sky, as the anthill is seen being covered by snow. The Ants are seen enjoying a feast in their anthill. The mother ant eats a piece of the apple, and hands a blob of honey to the baby ant. Creepy is seen being followed by Crawly through the very deep snow, who knocks on the door. The daughter ant answers the door and asks why the cockroaches are at their door. Creepy pleads them to share some of their food, and the daughter ant calls her mom over. The mother ant tells them that they don't deserve food, as this is a lesson for them to learn, then shuts the door. Creepy and Crawly hug each other to keep warm. However, Loony grabs Crawly and eats him, making Creepy run away from Loony. Two days later, Creepy is seen climbing up a tree to reach an acorn to eat. However, he's so weak from hunger that he lets go of the tree and falls to his death. The episode ends with Loony falling in a lake and going into shock. Deaths *Creepy splatters to death, while Crawly is eaten by Loony. *Loony goes into shock after he falls into a frozen lake. Trivia *This episode of Heads and Fairytales II is based off of the fable The Ant and the Grasshopper, with The Ants being based off of The Ant, while Creepy and Crawly are based off of The Grasshopper. However, in this version, Loony is added into it. Category:Heads and Fairytales Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images